Reflejo
by Xtrated
Summary: Reto "arañitas" de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball. ¿Quíen es tu peor enemigo? No lo sabes, quizás esté más cerca de lo que piensas... Tal vez, te esté asechando... Puede ser un sueño... O puede ser tu realidad...


**_Este es mi reto de Arañitas para la página Por los que leemos fics de Dragon Ball..._**

 ** _Realmente me encantó escribir esa historia y espero la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice!_**

 ** _Deseenme suerte!_**

* * *

 **Reflejo**

 _Con cada gota de lluvia que se estrellaba en la ventana, los latidos de mi corazón incrementaban su velocidad, siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba en la soledad de mi hogar; las velas estaban a punto de extinguirse y la luz, no era algo que pronto iba a regresar, envuelta bajo las grises nubes, no había esperanza alguna, que la luna coloreara las montañas que me rodeaban. El negro se apoderó de la noche, haciéndola sombría, inestable… Impregnándola de olor a sufrimiento, a desesperación… A muerte._

 _Mi cuerpo se encontraba inerte, sin sentir ningún músculo en movimiento, cual sólo un saco de huesos se tratara; mis ojos mantenían la vista fija en las sombras que conjuraban las velas, sin prestar realmente atención a éstas, viajaban perdidos en aquello que creyeron ver y que desapareció tan fugazmente, que de poder decir algo, se escucharía como el inicio de una gran locura. Los minutos pasaban, y poco a poco, el control regresó, permitiendo mis pulmones se llenaran de aire fresco y mi mente, me dijera, todo fue una ilusión._

 _Cerré los ojos, pensando en lo tonta que estaba siendo, tratando de jurar que todo era por la tormenta que se desencadenaba allá afuera, que no sería la primera vez que estaba sola, y mucho menos, la última. Así que, lentamente voltee dándole la espalda a la cocina, encaminándome al sofá, en el cual resguardaría mi cuerpo, cubriéndolo de mantas, impidiendo que el frío hiciera estragos en mi piel y la oscuridad torturara mi pensar. Sin embargo, ahí, en ese lugar al que yo quería llegar… Ya había alguien más… Alguien a quien en la cocina acababa de mirar._

 _Solté un grito ahogado, reflejando la desesperación que estaba sintiendo… El miedo que corría por mis venas. Mis pies dejaron de funcionar, flaqueando ante la mirada que tan intensamente dirigía hacia mí, inquisidora, como lo fue la última vez que nuestras pupilas se encontraron. El terror se expandía rápidamente por mis extremidades, haciendo que en un momento de exasperación, llevará mis brazos a cubrir mi rostro, los cuales temblaban sin dominio; cerraba mis ojos, esperanzada de que al abrirlos, aquella espeluznante visión hubiera desaparecido… Lo hizo…_

 _De nuevo, toda la estancia se encontraba vacía, sin nadie más ahí, sólo yo, como sucedía desde ya hace tiempo… Las lágrimas brotaban febrilmente de mis ojos, dejando sobre mis mejillas un vasto río de sal, que mis manos aún no estaban dispuestas a limpiar. El sollozo que profería mi garganta se escuchaba grotesco ante la escena que estaba viviendo… Como si no fueran mis labios los que formularan tan desgarrador sonido… Era como si alguien más, muy en mi interior, exteriorizada el miedo que fluía por las venas reflejadas en mi pálida piel._

 _El tiempo transcurría sin que fuera capaz de despegar mi cuerpo de la mullida pared en la que caí acongojada, el entumecimiento atacaba con hambre voraz mis piernas, mientras el dolor se extendía por mi espalda; las velas, una a una, se fueron apagando, obligando a mi mente a describir lo que a mi alrededor estaba. Jamás le temí a la oscuridad, ni en los momentos donde no creí comprender la vida, para mí, siempre significó el comienzo de una noche… Hoy, significa el fin de una vida… El fin de mi vida… Porque viene por mí….Y está vez, no podré escapar._

 _Con cuidado, empecé a levantar mi maltratado cuerpo, sintiendo recuperar mis nervios, ocasión que aproveché para apresurar mis pasos, y llegar a mi habitación, pensando era el último refugio que me quedaba… Teniendo la idea, de que, en aquel lugar en el que fui tan feliz, nada malo podría pasar. Subí las escaleras con prisa, trastabillando un par de veces, importándome poco el daño que me causaba… Caminé por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a las ramas que pegaban a las ventanas, cual si latigazos se trataran… Y abrí la puerta… Yo sólo abrí la puerta._

 _Mi ritmo cardiaco disminuyó paulatinamente, acompasado con el tic-tac del reloj; la temperatura bajó gradualmente, empañando los vidrios y haciendo que en cada respiración que daba, el vaho le acompañara, el viento soplaba con la fuerza de mil barcos navegando, a tal punto, que sentí el cielo se estaba derrumbando… Las fotografías colgadas en las paredes, se agitaban tan ferozmente que cayeron, esparciendo vidrios por aquella inmaculada alfombra. El poco color que mantenía mi rostro, desapareció, convirtiéndome en un espectro, en una transparente visión._

 _El miedo borraba mi raciocinio, poniéndome a merced de la paranoia, incitándome a acercarme al buro junto a mi cama, en el que guardaba un pequeño puñal, que me daba seguridad cuando no había nadie más, aquí en mi hogar. Algo en mi mente, se retorcía en el regocijo de por fin, empuñar en mis manos, un arma tan ejemplar, que si bien, no funcionaba con los peligros a los que siempre nos tocaba enfrentar, podría defenderme de aquella figura, que sigilosamente se materializaba por la casa. Por fin, podría usar yo algo, para salvarme._

 _Sosteniendo con firmeza la brillante arma, giré sobre mis talones, esperando que el ártico frio postrara ante mí, eso que tanto terror me causaba… Pero nada… Simplemente no apareció. Respiré con soltura, dejando atrás aquel sofocante sentimiento que me invadió toda la noche, creyendo hallarme en la seguridad de un buen pensar… Por lo que, ya con tranquilidad, me senté en mi cama y comencé a masajearme las sienes, esperando obtener una buena siesta, que me alejara de lo turbio que reflejaba la noche… Pero la noche no fue sólo turbia…_

 _Al momento en que iba a colocar mi cabeza en la almohada, un peso extra, fue hundiendo el colchón en el que me encontraba… Lentamente, giré mi cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a mi verdugo… Quise gritar, más con una mano, inmovilizó mi cuerpo, disponiendo de mi falta de fuerza para hacer de mí lo que quisiera… Me mataría… Eso era lo que esperaba… Que la luz abandonara mis ojos, que mi último aliento, se confundiera con el suyo… Y que yo no pudiera hacer nada… Como sucedió, cuando por mi culpa, dejó de existir… Venía a vengarse… Porque le dejé ahí… Sin hacer nada, porque no se desangrara._

 _Y murió… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Murió!... Y no sé cómo, pero regresó… Y dio conmigo, para cumplir con su objetivo… Para ser válidas esas palabras que gritó cuando me vio correr… "Ayúdame… No me dejes… No importan las heridas… Sin ti no viviré… Y si muero, la muerte no sabrá igual sin ti… Siempre volveré a ti"… El aire iba escaseando en mis pulmones, mis ojos lagrimeaban y mi voz, suplicaba el pedirle perdón. En un movimiento fugaz, vi el calendario que colgaba frágilmente delante de mí… Día de mi muerte: 1- Noviembre… Día de su muerte: 31- Octubre… ¡Qué cruel broma del destino!_

 _Y así, poco a poco, mi corazón se detenía, mandando a mi mente, las últimas imágenes que vislumbraría… Ignorando la poca resistencia que aún quedaba en mi cuerpo… Misma, que brincó de altivez, cuando en una imagen le vi… Con fuerza, tomé el arma con mi puño, y la hace en el aire, incrustándola en su pecho, esperando soltará un aullido de dolor… Pero no, ¿Cómo un espectro desaparece con un objeto material? Sin embargo… Algo se sentía caliente bajo mis manos… Algo que olía al más amargo de los metales… Algo rojo que contrastaba perfectamente con mi piel… Sangre._

 _Me incorporé con una velocidad impresionante, hallando la sábana y parte de la alfombra teñidas de carmesí… Sin rastro de cuerpo alguno, sin nadie en esa habitación que estuviera desvaneciéndose por la falta de sangre… Sin nadie más que yo. Asustada, rodeé la habitación con la mirada, topándome con el desquiciante reflejo de una mujer de vasto cabello negro, de pupilas negras dilatadas y piel tan blanca como de aquella muchacha de los cuentos… De una mujer, que era yo, sólo que con los ojos vacíos y sin color en los labios, a la cual grandes manchas dibujaban su exuberante bata…_

 _El dolor bombardeó mi cuerpo, cual ataque inminente había recibido… De mi estómago, mares de sangre salían, sin descanso alguno… Y en mi mente, se proyectaban las imágenes que me mataban con más fervor que la herida provocada en mi cuerpo. Goku estaba muriendo y yo, le había dejado para buscar algo que detuviera su muerte… Mas, nunca volví… No encontré un camino para regresar con él… Sólo volví a mi hogar… Sólo, esperando, que alguien pudiera leer su ki, y lo trajera a mí… Como siempre sucedía… No fue así…_

 _Fui un monstruo… Abandone al amor de mi vida… Pero él no fue quien vino a buscarme… No fue a quien vi, en cada paso que daba… Él me amaba tanto que sería incapaz de perturbar mi alma… Cada visión, cada espectro, era yo… Y hasta ese momento entendí, que quien me causaba tanto terror, era la misma persona con la que me encontraba cada mañana… Con quien comía cada tarde y con quien me iba a acostar todas las noches… Entendí que mi mayor enemigo, no era nadie más que mi reflejo… Ese que me miraba directamente desde el espejo, de la cocina, de la sala… De la habitación._

* * *

-Milk… Milk… ¡Basta, Milk!... Todo está bien… Sólo fue un sueño… Todo está bien… ¡Estoy aquí!- _Abro los ojos con sorpresa, notó mi respiración entrecortada, y siento mi espalda cubierta de sudor, trató de llevar mis manos a mi rostro, cuando siento que algo me impide moverme; subo la mirada y me encuentro con la suya, tan inocente, tan clara, tan pura… Él me mira, con incertidumbre, estrechando su abrazo, ese que sólo hace en privado… Lentamente mueve sus manos a mi rostro, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas que brotan de ellos, para enseguida darme un beso en la frente y atraerme aún más a su cuerpo-_ ¡Sólo fue una pesadilla! Mientras estés conmigo, nada malo te sucederá.

 _Asiento sin poder hacer uso de mí quebrada voz, rodeando su cuerpo con tal fuerza, que grita nunca me quiero separar de él, aceptando sus pequeños gestos, gustosa, perdiéndome en los detalles que sólo le surgen cuando nos encontramos en casa. Poco a poco, él se fue quedando dormido manteniéndome en sus brazos, tan cálidos, tan seguros… Así que acomodándome en su pecho, sentí una paz, que se vio interrumpida, cuando observé el calendario… 30 de octubre. Y con el corazón latiendo desembocado, me dormí pensando que era cierto que yo estaba segura a su lado… Pero él… ¿Él estaba seguro junto a mí?_

* * *

 ** _Bueno, a mí me tocó la palabra "Miedo" , junto con la siguiente frase_** ** _"Todos nos volvemos un poco locos a veces" . Realmente fue como un anillo al dedo esté fic... Sobre todo por una cosas que han ocurrido últimamente en mi vida... Dicen que el estrés y la preocupación te empujan poco a poco a la locura ... Pues es cierto! No lo duden, dormí tan poco en las últimas semanas, que cada vez que volteaba imaginaba ver algo... Me estaba haciendo paranoica, y que mejor, que deshacerme de eso, que creando esté fic!  
Gracias a todos por leer!  
Gracias por sus comentarios!_**


End file.
